


Bedtime Story

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [41]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, magical baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A potential last scene of OUAT. Regina puts her and Emma's daughter to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

"And that," Regina finished with a flourish, "is the story of how you came to be."

The little girl with dark curls and chameleon green eyes looked up at her mother excitedly, exclaiming, "Tell me again, Mommy!"

Regina chuckled and tapped the girl’s nose. “Perhaps tomorrow night. Right now it’s time for all little princesses to sleep.”

The girl sighed loudly, but obediently pulled her blankets up to her chin. "Mommy?"

"Yes?" Regina leaned over the girl, smiling down at her and gently kissing her forehead.

"Do you think I’ll ever be able to go to Storybrooke?"

"I’m sure you will, dear."

"Good." The girl closed her eyes and sighed happily before asking again, "Mommy?"

Smiling indulgently, Regina replied, “Yes, dear?”

"I’m glad you… cast the… curse…" her words trailed off as sleep overtook her.

"So am I, my little princess," Regina whispered back, kissing her daughter again before standing and quietly making her way out of the room. As she closed the door behind her, she noticed Emma leaning against the wall. "Eavesdropping? How unbecoming of the heir to the throne," she teased.

Emma made a face at the reminder of her birthright. "That was a long story time, I was starting to wonder if you’d fallen asleep in there, too."

"She wanted to hear her story."

"Again?" Emma asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"It’s her favorite, you know that. Curses and heroes and evil queens who marry the savior and have a magical baby." Regina draped her arms over the blonde’s shoulders, smiling when Emma’s hands reflexively moved to her hips. "I can’t say I blame her."

Emma hummed, smiling in return. "Yeah, me neither. It’s a good story."

"You know the best part of it?"

Smirking a little as she thought of a few of her favorite parts that didn’t make it into the bedtime tale, she asked, "What?"

"The fact that it’s all true."

Emma pulled the brunette closer to her, murmuring, "Yeah. I love you."

Regina placed a soft, slow kiss on her wife’s lips. "I love you as well, my Savior."


End file.
